huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Casterwill
Sophie Casterwill (Sophie Casterville in Italian) is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert. She particularly enjoys reading books, and has an excellent memory for myths and legends. As one of the last surviving nobles of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. Though not initially a member of the Huntik Foundation, she has forged an alliance based on the need to fight evil. When talking gets nowhere, Sophie Casterwill uses powerful attack and defense magic along with Sabriel, an elegant Titan that favors speed over brawn. History Sophie Casterwill is a daughter of the secretive Casterwill Family, a group of Seekers descended from Lord Casterwill, the world's first Seeker. She was orphaned as a young girl when her parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion in Paris. Her loyal bodyguard, Santiago, and the family's tutor/butler, LeBlanche, stepped in as guardians and saw to her upbringing and education. Sophie was pulled into a life of adventuring for the Huntik Foundation when she and Lok discovered a secret journal belonging to Lok's father, Eathon Lambert. Since then, these two classmates fight the forces of the Organization and delve deep into the secrets of the ancient world alongside their allies Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, and Sophie's favorite titan, Sabriel. Personality Sophie is a book-smart, athletic, honorable, and clever young lady of about Lok's age. She seems to be quite proper and mature due to her status as a member of the Casterwill Family, but she is not afraid to dish out some punishment when the action gets rolling. Sophie thinks that everything that she learns in books can prepare her for the real world, and that sometimes gets her into trouble. Throughout the series she develops feelings for Lok Lambert; however, she is usually one of the first to criticize her classmate. In Season 2, she appears to gain a fear of fire and anything related to it upon realizing that Kiel, a member of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, killed her parents in an arson attempt. She overcomes this fear once she bonds with Phoenix. Abilities Sophie utilizes offensive and defensive spells in combat, although she also knows spells specialized with dealing with traps. Sophie was a brilliant student and became an expert Seeker with a deep knowledge of ancient history. She possesses an uncanny ability to master new powers and has the telltale Casterwill “sixth sense” for detecting magical energy in the field. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Breakspell * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Cyphercall * Double Spell * Everfight * Featherdrop * Findshape * Flamebolt * Headcage * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Lightcoat * Newlife * Nimblefire * Powerscan * Raypulse * Revoke * Shieldbreaker * Soulburn * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Albion (Borrowed from LeBlanche, given back) * Enfluxion * Feyone * Grand Dragon Leviathan * Hoplite * Icarus * Kelpie * Mythras - Legendary Titan of Valor (Given to Viviane Casterwill) * Peque(TCG) * Phoenix - Legendary Titan of Rebirth (Current status unknown) * Powerbonded Sabriel * Powerbonded Sorcerell * The Riderless Chariot * Triton Gallery child Sophie.jpg|Sophie as a child Sophie.jpg Sophie 1.jpg huntik-pictures-s1-gal6-13.jpg Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Casterwill Family Category:Seekers